Trapped
by silvthedgehog
Summary: G.U.N has gone power hungry and enemies have become allies. Old friends seem to be enemies. Sonic is trapped in a base while everyone else is trying to free him... and why do Sonic and Eggman keep getting each other's names wrong.


"I'll be home soon Tails."

"Promise?"

"Promise little bro."

Prologue

She marched down the hall red uniform and a laser on her side. Newcomers begged to be let out while the older ones simply sat in the corner of their cells and waited.

For most of them it had been months since they had last seen the sun.

She walked towards the guard and marched right by without a second glance.

She had been called down to the cells to try to break a difficult prisoner. At least once a week he would try to escape and seemed to make it farther each time, no matter how far in they moved him or how weak he was.

She walked into the room they had placed him in and opened the cell before slipping in.

She barely held back a gasp when she saw who was there.

Lying shackled to the table with a blindfold covering his eyes was her old friend Sonic the Hedgehog.

If there was anything he hated doing, it was waiting.

His hate for it did not decrease because of the fact that he was waiting for none other than Dr. Eggman.

Three years ago if someone had told him that he was going to be allies with Eggman he would have given them a funny look and ran away.

G.U.N had gone rogue and tried to take over the world themselves. Eggman and the heroes had teamed up. Eggman because, in his own words, "It's no fun trying to take over a planet if other people are trying to kill my enemy at the same time."

Sonic had agreed to work with the doctor, however he thought Eggman's reason's were slightly different than what he said.

For half a year before that Eggman had been hesitant during their fights and no longer called names. In return Sonic also stopped calling taunts and names and didn't show off.

If you asked Sonic why Eggman was helping he wouldn't tell you, but he would be relieving a memory of living with his friend Dr. Kintobor.

Eggman showed up soon in his strange floating chair.

"Good evening Maur… Sonic." Sonic simply smirked.

"Nice to see you too Doc." He said using his old nickname for the scientist, "What's up?"

"A G.U.N base near here has managed to get two Chaos Emeralds. Apparently they're trying to use them in a few of my older experiments."

"How old?" Sonic asked trying to peer at the paper in his hands.

"The oldest one." Was all he replied and Sonic went pale.

Sonic remembered that experiment very well, because he had helped build it.

"Also," Eggman said and handed him a package, "Happy birthday."

On top of the package it said to: Sonic.

He smiled and opened it to find a pair of shoes that looked very much like his old ones.

"They're a newer design of your old ones. They work as hover shoes as well, and…" He paused, "Since we're all fighting a harder villain and you could get caught they'll help you run faster the more tired you get. And a small piece of cake."

Sonic smiled and took the cake. After a few minutes the cake was gone and Eggman found himself being hugged by his ex-enemy.

"Thanks Doc." Sonic said.

Eggman chuckled, "Yeah… now get going!"

She couldn't believe it. Amy Rose watched as Sonic tensed up and his quills rose to protect him.

She steeled her resolve squashing the Rose that was once there. She had been trained as G.U.N Agent A1.

Quickly she pulled a whip from the table and walked over to him. She could see wounds from other agents that had been done only the day before and were now almost gone.

"I know why you're here." Sonic said speaking with honesty, "You're the same as most others here." She felt anger boil up in her at that, "And the reason I'm here." At this she grew confused, "Because you don't have a choice."

"I'm here." She said using a machine to disguise her voice, "Because I chose to be. I wanted to be better and I am."

Over the next hour Sonic kept silent as the whip was brought down on his back only a few muffled things escaping his mouth.

When she finally stopped he shuddered and grew limp.

She ignored him and set the tool back on the table before walking away.

Tails smiled at the Doctor when he radioed in that it was a success before frowning and wondering how Sonic would take it if he knew.

"Something wrong?" Knuckles asked sitting next to him.

Tails jumped then reprimanded himself for doing so; after all they were living on Knuckles' island.

"I hope Sonic won't be mad at me."

"About what? By the way what did you two put in that cake?"

"Sonic has a fast healing system, but he might need to heal even faster. We designed some nanites that will repair and replicate the cells as they are destroyed. So now he has those, plus a small microchip that allows us to monitor where he is and his health."

"I'm sure if he knew he's be a bit upset that you didn't trust him, than be ecstatic when it saves his life."

Tails chuckled, "You're probably right."

"Sure, it takes a lot to kill that guy and now it'll take even more."

When he was moved to another cell Sonic took ever chance he had to insult these guys.

He was moved into a cell between a brown squirrel and a brown and black lynx.

"Hi." He said flopping onto his stomach on the mat and blanket that was set out.

"You do realize you're in jail right?" The squirrel asked.

He nodded, "Yeah I've known that for about a month now." He pointed to the new lashes on his back.

The squirrel's eyes widened and she looked at his face, "You're the one that's been trying to escape every week!"

He sat up and nodded, "Yep. Do you know why we're all here anyways?"

"Since we're in the upper levels we're considered a security threat and a danger to whatever plan G.U.N has." The lynx said, "Everyone here is considered a threat to some extent."

Sonic nodded and turned to the squirrel, "So you two from around here?"

She shook her head, "We're from halfway around the planet. I'm Sally and that's my friend Nicole."

"Dash." He said deciding to keep his real name a secret for now.

Sally smiled and stuck her gloveless hand through the bars, "Nice to meet you."

"Those nanites do something else don't they Eggman." Eggman sighed and turned to the fox behind him.

"Yes they do Tails. I feared your plans wouldn't be enough so I snuck in a few of my own ideas. Some extra nanites have also been sent to target key vitals like the heart, lungs, brain… and either improve or protect them."

"Why go to such an extent?"

Eggman sighed, "Because I have a feeling things are going to get a lot worse.

There's the first chapter of my story. The underlined words are from past events.

Quote: It is best to learn as we go, not go as we have learned


End file.
